


Surprises

by Gayro_Reys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Clint is just Clint, F/M, Fluff, Natasha needs to stop being so damn tense, Sharon is a fucking badass for the one or two sentences she's in, Steve is lowkey a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayro_Reys/pseuds/Gayro_Reys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tries to sneak up on Natasha to give her a hug. It doesn't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first fic I've written, but it's the first one I've posted on here, so I hope you guys enjoy.

Hawkeye had just come back from a month-long mission, and, after spending a few minutes relaxing and de-stressing, he wanted nothing more than to go see his girlfriend. He looked all around Stark--sorry, the Avengers Tower, and it took him about an hour to find her. In fact, he had been just about to give up when he finally spotted her.  
Clint couldn't help himself. She was just standing right there, leaning against the wall, talking to Rogers. She wouldn't suspect a thing.

He snuck up behind her, trying to be as quiet and stealthy as possible. Steve noticed him, of course, but Hawkeye put a finger to his lips and the former quickly looked back to Natasha. Just as he was about to hold his hands out to hug her from behind, she spun on her heel, punched him in the face, and kicked his legs out from under him.  
"Nice to see you too, Natasha," he responded.  
"Oh my God, Clint! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"  
"Ow," was all he said.  
Of course, Steve, good Samaritan that he was, went to go get a First-Aid Kit or whatever, but Clint could tell he was suppressing a laugh.  
"Are you okay? Did I break anything? Your nose is bleeding pretty badly."  
"Aww, nose," he muttered. "Don't worry. It's only a little bit broken, I think,"  
She sighed. "Only a little--dammit, Clint."  
At that moment, Steve rounded the corner, followed closely by… Sharon?  
"Uh, Steve?" he stated, "you know Sharon's not really a doctor, right?"  
"Well, yeah," he started.  
"I do know a few things about medicine, though," Sharon stated.  
She did her best to help him out after she determined it was something she herself could handle.

 

Natasha went to check on him later.  
"Hey," she greeted.  
"Hey."  
"You doing any better?"  
"Yeah," he answered.  
Silence.  
"Hey, could I have that hug now?" he asked her.  
"What?"  
"Well, when I was sneaking up on you earlier, I was trying to hug you."  
"Ah. Yeah, sure."  
"Thanks," he said.  
"No problem," she responded into his shoulder.  
"Love you, 'Tash."  
She rolled her eyes at the nickname, answering "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> You can always talk to me on tumblr, and/or request a writing prompt and I'll try to write a fic for it. It doesn't have to be a shippy type fic, or even a fandom fic. I love writing original works! My blog is twentyonestormpilost.
> 
> Also, I still need a beta for my Stucky, Cherik, and Clintasha fics.


End file.
